Futanari Danganronpa Lemons
by Ssj-Crona
Summary: It's as the title says, this fanfiction is dedicated to Futanari stuff. These chapters won't have futanari on male stuff. It's gonna be futanari on girl stuff. I take requests btw. Please review and send in requests for Danganronpa 1, 2, and 3
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure of what I should do for the first chapter so I'll take requests. If there's a request I like I'll do it. I'll also make a list of requests I like that'll be turned into future chapters at the end of the chapter. Please review and send in requests so I can get the chapter done.


	2. Futa Junko x Kirigiri x Futa Ikusaba

I decided to go with this request. Also, go ahead and keep requesting stuff. I think I'll do random chapters I wanna do and as a warning, Kirigiri will be in a lot of them.

Kirigiri was currently on her way to Junko's dorm room. Earlier, Junko told her she need to talk to her there. ' _What does she need to talk to me about?_ ' Kirigiri thought. Once she got to Junko's room, the door opened suddenly and she was pulled in and thrown onto the bed. "What is the meaning of thi-" Kirigiri started to say but stopped once she saw who grabbed her. In front of the bed was Junko and her twin sister Ikusaba, both naked. Ikusaba had an ample bust while Junko's breasts were huge. Kirigiri looked down at their crotches and gasped in shock as she saw that the twins each had a 10 inch cock that were fully erect. "Wh-why do you two have those...?" Kirigiri asked, pointing at the hard cocks. Junko laughed and said, "That's not important now Kyouko. What's important is that me and my sister are gonna have fun with you~" before grabbing Kirigiri's jacket and shirt and ripping it off. Ikusaba ripped off Kirigiri's skirt before pulling down her panties, revealing her rather wet pussy. "Stop!" Kirigiri exclaimed. "Upupupu~ Kyouko, you're lying! Your pussy is wet so you clearly want this!~" Junko said. Kirigiri was about to retort but Junko grabbed her by the head and forced her down on her length. Ikusaba went behind Kirigiri and thrust her length into Kirigiri's pussy.

Kirigiri moaned in pleasure as she was being forced to deepthroat Junko's cock. She tried to pull off but failed as Ikusaba began thrusting repeatedly into her. Kirigiri's mind was beginning to be clouded by lust, she couldn't resist much longer. "Oh~ looks like the detective is starting to give in! That's good!~ Now start licking!" Junko said. Kirigiri tried to resist but she did as Junko told her and began licking Junko's length. She was providing Junko great pleasure as she moaned while giving her head. "Junko, she's given in completely." Ikusaba said as she pounded relentlessly into Kirigiri's wet snatch. Junko smiled and said, "Good! Now keep fucking her harder and faster so she'll be our slut!~" as she began thrusting her length in and out of Kirigiri's mouth. Kirigiri was totally lost in the throws of pleasure. Any resistance she once had is dead now as she deepthroated Junko's length and was getting closer and closer to her climax. Kirigiri soon came, spraying the bed sheets with her juices. Ikusaba moaned as she felt Kirigiri's wet walls tighten around her length. "I'm cumming!" Ikusaba exclaimed before cumming deep inside Kirigiri's snatch. This caused Kirigiri to moan loudly, sending vibrations through Junko's cock causing her to cum. Junko moaned in pleasure as she filled Kirigiri's mouth and throat with hot cum.

Kirigiri pulled off of Junko's length and panted lewdly as she swallowed as much cum as she could. Her eyes were completely clouded by lust. "I want more~" Kirigiri said as she smiled lewdly. Junko smirked and pinned Kirigiri to the bed before thrusting her length into Kirigiri's pussy. Kirigiri screamed in pleasure as Junko quickly began to fuck her hard and fast. Ikusaba kissed Kirigiri who immediately pushed her tongue into Ikusaba's mouth. The two began wrestling their tongues together, exchanging their saliva between their mouths. Junko grew even more aroused at the erotic make out session Kirigiri and Ikusaba were having and began thrusting as hard as she possibly could. Kirigiri moaned loudly as she was getting fucked. She was close to her climax again. Ikusaba, who had been masturbating the whole time, pulled away from the heated kiss, leaving a few strands of saliva between her and Kirigiri's lips. Ikusaba aimed her length at Kirigiri's face and came, covering Kirigiri's face in strands of her jizz before collapsing on the bed and passing out, having exhausted herself. Kirigiri wiped the cum off her face and erotically swallowed it all.

Junko soon came in Kirigiri's pussy, moaning in pleasure. This triggered Kirigiri's orgasm as she sprayed her juices on Junko's thighs and crotch. Junko soon pulled her length out of Kirigiri's pussy and panted. "Let's go one more round~" Junko said as she sat down on the bed. "YES!~ I WANT MORE!~" Kirigiri exclaimed, totally lost in pleasure. Kirigiri sat down on Junko's cock, her length entering her ass. The two moaned as Kirigiri began slamming her jiggly ass up and down on Junko's cock. "YES!~ I'M YOURS AND IKUSABA'S!~ I'M YOUR OWN BUTTSLUT!~ LET'S FUCK EVERYDAY!~" Kirigiri screamed as she continuously slammed her round ass down on Junko's length. "I'm so glad to see you've succumbed to the pleasure Kirigiri! We'll fuck everyday and also fuck the other girls in our class!~" Junko exclaimed as she pounded into Kirigiri's ass from below. Kirigiri moaned loudly as her tongue hung out of her mouth. Junko grabbed Kirigiri's face and pulled her into a fierce kiss, the two forcing their tongues down the others throat. Kirigiri soon came again, spraying her pussy juice over Ikusaba's unconscious body. Junko came soon after, unloading the rest of her cum into Kirigiri's ass. Kirigiri pulled off of Junko's now limp cock, the two still making out. They wrapped their arms and legs around each other as they swapped saliva.

"You want to help me and Ikusaba fuck all the girls in our class?" Junko said after pulling away from the kiss. "Yes~ I'll gladly help you two!~" Kirigiri said before pulling Junko back into the make out session. The two continued frenching until they eventually fell asleep, their bodies still connected.

 **AN: (I have more to say other than this so please read the rest of the authors note) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I plan on making a mini series for this chapter in this fanfiction where the three girls have sex with other girls in class 78. You guys can request the pairings for the mini series chapters and also add a little detail to the requests if you'd like.**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to come out with this chapter. I'm a procrastinator so I kept putting off continuing to write this chapter. Also I'd like to say that this fic won't be updated a lot, it'll probably have slow updates. Please don't rush me on updating this because someone has done that before and it annoyed me a lot.**


	3. UpdateRequest

This isn't much of an update, I'm just requesting something. If you want to show me prompts for chapter requests, please put the link in for the request.


	4. Futa Maizono x Kirigiri

work in progress

 **Okay so I have something to say before you guys read this. I'm pretty sure I've said this before but I'll say it again. There will be a lot of chapters with Kirigiri in them. If that bothers you guys at all, than I'm sorry. Kirigiri is my favorite character so I'm gonna wanna write about her more. I hope you guys can be understanding. Enjoy the chapter!**

Kirigiri was currently in the library with Maizono. No one else was around because they were busy which was a good thing because Kirigiri had been extremely horny all day and kept gazing lustfully at Maizono, wanting to fuck her. Maizono had been noticing these glances and couldn't help but be aroused by them. "So Kirigiri, I know you've been giving me 'do me' eyes for the past hour~" Maizono said lustfully. Kirigiri smirked, Maizono's tone giving away the fact that she was horny as well, and asked, "So what will you do about it Maizono?~" Maizono leaned over the table and grabbed Kirigiri before kissing her, shoving her tongue into Kirigiri's mouth as they kissed. Kirigiri quickly kissed back and they began wrestling their tongues, swapping spit with one another in the process. Kirigiri and Maizono fell over together and began removing their clothing frenziedly. Kirigiri was shocked to feel something hard pressing against her stomach once Maizono had stripped down to a pink bra and panties. Kirigiri pulled away from the kiss, leaving a thin string of saliva between their lips.

Kirigiri looked down to see a large tent in Maizono's panties. "You have a cock?" Kirigiri asked. "Yes and I'd love to use it on you~" Maizono said before removing her panties revealing her 10 inch dick. Kirigiri became even wetter upon seeing Maizono's dick and her black lace became increasingly damp. Kirigiri quickly removed her panties and spread her legs. "Fuck me!~" Kirigiri exclaimed. Maizono obliged and slammed her length into Kirigiri's tight wet pussy. The two girls moaned in pleasure as Maizono began to thrust into Kirigiri. Kirigiri wrapped her legs around Maizono's waist and moaned loudly as Maizono began to thrust harder and harder into her. "You like this don't you Kyouko?!~" Maizono asked as she continued fucking Kirigiri. "Yes! I love this! Fuck me more!~" Kirigiri exclaimed as she came and covered Maizono's legs and crotch in her juices. Maizono grabbed Kirigiri and kissed her, continuing their make out session from earlier. Maizono was reaching her climax and began fucking Kirigiri as hard and fast as she could.

Maizono soon came inside Kirigiri, filling her pussy and painting her walls white with her cum. They soon pulled away from each other, only for Kirigiri to bend over one of the tables in the library and shake her rather big ass at Maizono. Maizono instantly slammed her entire length Kirigiri's asshole, causing Kirigiri to scream in pleasure. Maizono began fucking Kirigiri's large bubble butt, Kirigiri moaning like a slut the whole time. Kirigiri began moving her hips back against Maizono's cock, meeting her thrusts which brought them both even more pleasure. Kirigiri quickly came for a second time, spraying her pussy juices all over the edge table. Maizono came in Kirigiri's ass soon after Kirigiri came. Kirigiri climbed onto the table, pulling Maizono up with her. "I want one more round!~" Kirigiri said as she wrapped her legs around Maizono's waist. Maizono smiled and said, "Okay than! Let's fuck for one more round!~" before slamming as hard as she can into Kirigiri's wet and cum stained snatch. "AH! THIS FEELS AMAZING!" Kirigiri exclaimed as Maizono began pounding into her. After two other orgasms, the two couldn't last much longer but tried to last for as long as they could.

Kirigiri eventually came and sprayed Maizono with her juices. Maizono soon came afterwards and filled Kirigiri with her cum once again.

 **Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've got quite a few ideas in the works so I hope you all will like them. I'll be doing the next part of the mini series soon. Part of it is Junko and Ikusaba having more fun with Kirigiri.**


	5. Futa Junko x Kirigiri

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Junko had done it! She'd made her classmates sluts for her cock. Well all except one. She was currently in an abandoned classroom, with her clothing gone. She was behind Kyouko Kirigiri, the classmate who hasn't become her slut yet, fucking her ass with her ten inch cock. Kirigiri had submitted to her almost immediately, wanting to feel the same pleasure her classmates had felt. The two were moaning loudly, enjoying each others bodies immensely. "Oh god this feels good! I love this Junko!~" Kirigiri exclaimed lustfully, beginning to become a slut just like the others. Junko smirked, loving how quickly Kirigiri gave in. All she had to do was invite Kirigiri to this classroom. Once Kirigiri had entered the classroom, she saw Junko completely naked with her cock erect and instantly knew why Junko had asked her to come. Kirigiri knew Junko was turning all the girls into sluts and couldn't help but want to be turned into a slut too. So as soon as she closed the door, she practically tore her clothing off and bent over a desk, begging Junko to fuck her. Junko couldn't help but oblige her.

Looking back on how the situation got Junko even more aroused so she began pounding away at Kirigiri's ass harder and faster, loving the moans she was receiving. Kirigiri held onto the desk for dear life as she was roughly railed in her ass. She panted erotically as her tongue hung out of her mouth and drooled over the desk. "More!~ I want more!~" Kirigiri said as Junko pounded her. "And you'll get more Kirigiri~ You and our classmates will be fucked everyday from now on!~" Junko said as she began to grow close to her climax. "I'm close Kirigiri! I'm gonna cum!~" Junko exclaimed. "Do it! Cum in my ass!~" Kirigiri exclaimed. Junko began fucking her harder and harder until finally she came, flooding Kirigiri's ass with her cum and marking it as her personal cumdump. Kirigiri screamed as she was filled with cum and quickly came as well, covering the desk she was bent over in her pussy juice.

Junko slowly pulled out of Kirigiri's backside, letting her cum pour out of her ass. Kirigiri quickly flipped over and presented her pussy to Junko. "Fuck my slutty pussy~" Kirigiri said lustfully. Junko grabbed Kirigiri's waist and thrusted her still hard cock into Kirigiri's pussy. Kirigiri screamed as Junko tore her hymen and took her virginity, enjoying both the pain and pleasure of it. Junko began pounding away at Kirigiri's pussy, loving how tight and wet it was. "I love your tight pussy Kirigiri!~" Junko said as she began to pound faster. Kirigiri moaned loudly as she was fucked in her pussy. Kirigiri grabbed Junko's head and pulled her into a kiss, their wet tongues tangling together as they fucked. Junko quickly dominated the kiss, Kirigiri submitting to her new master, and began exploring Kirigiri's mouth as she fucked her hard and fast.

Kirigiri began screaming in pleasure as she was fucked by Junko and soon came, spraying Junko's cock and legs in her pussy juices. Junko pulled away from the kiss and began pounding Kirigiri faster. "I'm cumming again!~" Junko said as she filled Kirigiri's pussy with cum. Kirigiri moaned as she was once again filled with her masters cum. Junko pulled out and moved Kirigiri so she was eye level with her cock. Kirigiri got the hint and quickly took Junko's length into her mouth, beginning to suck her off. Junko moaned as she was ducked off by the detective, loving how good she was. Kirigiri began licking Junko's shaft, cleaning it of her own pussy juices and Junko's cum. Kirigiri moaned at the taste of Junko's cum, loving it and wishing for more of it. Junko was once again close to climax and came in Kirigiri's mouth, flooding her mouth with semen which Kirigiri happily swallowed. Junko soon pulled her length out of Kirigiri's mouth and smirked, seeing how Kirigiri had completely became a slut. The two soon got dressed and left the classroom to go by their classmates.

 **Sorry that this chapter isn't that long but I still hoped you guys enjoyed it. Also, I'm very sorry that Kirigiri is in every chapter. She's going to be in many more so please don't complain. I'll try to do chapters without her but I can't guarantee there'll be many.**


	6. Futa Komaru x Kirigiri

**Sorry for not continuing any of my stories over these last few months. In case any of you guys are curious, this chapter will take place after Ultra Despair Girls. Also in this story, for any futa on futa chapters, all futanari's have retractable cocks. Just thought I'd say that now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Kirigiri had been rather excited to meet Makoto's little sister after he talked so much about her to her. So when Komaru finally got back from Towa city Kirigiri found the opportunity to meet the girl in person. Komaru was staying in a Future Foundation dorm room at the moment. Kirigiri reached her destination and opened the door to the room, a rather erotic sight meeting her as soon as she opened the door. Komaru was sitting on her bed with her skirt around her ankles and her erect 10 inch cock in her hand as she stroked it vigorously while groping one of her breasts with her free hand. Kirigiri quickly grew aroused at the sight of the younger girl masturbating in front of her. Komaru soon noticed Kirigiri, who had closed the door behind her, and immediately grew embarrassed. "Wh-who are you and what are you doing here?!" Komaru asked in embarrassment as she tried to hide her rigid shaft. "I'm Kyouko Kirigiri, a close friend of your brothers, and I thought I'd come meet you when I had the chance. Maybe I could help you with that~" Kirigiri said, gesturing to Komaru's cock. Komaru's blush deepened before she eventually nodded slowly. Kirigiri smirked and locked the door to the room, making sure no one could disturb them. Kirigiri than removed her boots and socks, bending over in the process to make sure Komaru got a good view of her rear. Komaru's cock throbbed as she stared lustfully at Kirigiri. Komaru got up from the bed and approached Kirigiri, pulling her into a heated kiss as soon as she turned to face her.

Kirigiri quickly returned the kiss, the two women quickly tangling their tongues together as they kissed. Komaru pulled Kirigiri's jacket off as the two wrestled their tongues together, trying to gain dominance in their erotic kiss. Kirigiri briefly pulled away from the kiss to remove her shirt. Komaru did the same and the two went at it once again, swapping saliva as they made out. The two slowly approached the bed as they kissed, removing more articles of clothing along the way. By the time they reached the bed, Kirigiri was in nothing but her bra and panties, which were soaked from her arousal. Komaru was wearing but her bra and fell onto the bed with Kirigiri, the lavender haired detective being on top. The two continued wrestling their tongues together as they kissed each other, their saliva dripping from the corners of their mouths. Komaru soon flipped the two around, rolling over on the bed and pinning Kirigiri to it's surface. Komaru pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva attached to the two girls tongues. Kirigiri removed her soaked panties before tossing them onto the floor. She than removed her bra, her decently large breasts bouncing free once she did so. Komaru grew even more aroused upon seeing the nude woman beneath her, and quickly tore her bra off letting her modestly large breasts bounce free before thrusting her cock forward, plunging it into Kirigiri's wet snatch. The two moaned loudly in pleasure as they began to fuck.

Komaru started thrusting in and out of Kirigiri hard and fast, plunging her rock hard dick deep into Kirigiri's wet pussy. Kirigiri moaned loudly as Komaru fucked her and wrapped her legs around Komaru's waist, urging her to fuck her more. Komaru obliged and started thrusting harder and faster before pulling the detective in for another kiss, silencing the lavender haired woman's loud cries of ecstasy. The two continued their earlier make out session, with Komaru thrusting her tongues into Kirigiri's mouth as she fucked her senselessly. Kirigiri moaned loudly into Komaru's mouth as she felt Komaru fuck her hard and fast. She could feel her orgasm approaching quickly and began to thrust her hips upwards, meeting Komaru's hips as she thrust her cock. Kirigiri quickly came, her pussy juice spraying onto Komaru's hips and cock. Due to the sudden tightness of her pussy, Komaru quickly came as well, filling Kirigiri with her spunk. Komaru pulled away from the kiss before slowly pulling her cock out of Kirigiri's snatch. Kirigiri got onto her hands and knees, showing Komaru her amazing bubble butt. Komaru's still rock hard shaft grew even harder upon seeing Kirigiri's ass and Komaru immediately thrust her large shaft into Kirigiri's ass. Kirigiri screamed in pleasure as Komaru thrust her cock into her ass, loving the pleasure of getting her ass filled immensely.

Komaru soon began fucking Kirigiri once again as the two moaned and screamed in ecstasy as they fuck. Komaru began fucking Kirigiri as hard and fast as she could, both of the girls breasts bouncing in the process. Komaru leaned down and began licking Kirigiri's neck as she fucked her as hard and fast as she could. Kirigiri gasped as she felt Komaru's hot and wet tongue begin to slide across her neck. "OH GOD! I LOVE THIS!" Kirigiri screamed, becoming a slut for anal sex as Komaru plowed her ass relentlessly. Komaru continued fucking Kirigiri, loving hearing her scream like a slut. The two eventually came, Kirigiri spraying her juices onto the bed and Komaru filling Kirigiri's ass to the brim with cum. The two collapsed onto the bed together, exhausted from their fuck session. "We're going to be fucking again..." Kirigiri said, exhausted. Komaru smiled and said, "I'd love that" before the two of them passed out.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm gonna be doing a part 2 eventually and maybe a Futa Kirigiri x Komaru chapter.**


End file.
